


【扉泉】孕夫

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 泉奈生子





	【扉泉】孕夫

孕

当千手扉间被宇智波斑掐着脖子按进地里的时候还没反应过来发生了什么。

他重伤了泉奈，斑会因此盛怒很正常，但完全失去理智单枪匹马跑到千手族地就不正常了。尤其是……斑说泉奈怀了他的孩子。

柱间也因此停下了准备将二人分开的动作。

“斑，你……刚才说什么？”

“我来找你结盟，前提是为泉奈治疗。”斑咬牙切齿地说，“现在就去。”

柱间自然是答应，然后斑拎着扉间的领子把他也带走。

柱间张了张嘴，最后什么话也没说。

怎么可能呢？宇智波斑是脑袋出问题了，他连自己的亲弟弟是男是女都不清楚？

扉间这么想着，但他在看见泉奈的一瞬间没忍住释放查克拉进行感知……的确是有一团不属于泉奈的查克拉在他的体内。

泉奈的眼睛上盖着一块白布，他静静地躺在榻榻米上养伤，一点都不意外他们的到来。

“哥哥的动作真快啊。”泉奈甚至还有力气笑。他的声音虽然虚弱，但是咬字很准。

“我把千手扉间也带来了，你愿意说究竟是怎么回事了吗？”虽然在千手面前有所掩饰，但还是能清晰感受到斑声音里的悲伤。他示意柱间给泉奈治疗，自己也上前，坐在另一侧握住了泉奈的手。

“我也不知道啊，是医忍说的，我要活命就得保住孩子，要保住孩子就需要扉间的查克拉来平衡我的力量。”

绿色的光团消失了。柱间看了扉间一眼，干涩地开口：“确实是这样。我只能治愈外伤，让泉奈达到普通人的身体素质水平。”

“我的查克拉稍微能起到些平衡的作用，但主要还是得……”

“这不可能。”扉间盯着泉奈的脸，仿佛视线能穿透那白布看见泉奈挑衅的表情，“你做了什么。”

“你……”斑恶狠狠地看向扉间，但被泉奈捏了捏手指。

“总之，这是事实。我怀了你的孩子，需要你的查克拉。”泉奈又勾了勾嘴角。

“开什么玩笑……”扉间不自觉地退了一步，但最终还是上前，“大哥你让开。”

虽然能感知到普通胚胎的生气，但这个应该主要是阴阳查克拉融合的奇异产物。直观来看就是一个还未完全成型的胚胎附着在泉奈乙状结肠的中段，胚胎周围的查克拉保护着他，并使其牢牢吸附肠壁。

本来这种意外的融合就算成功也应该会很快就被泉奈体内的大量阴属性查克拉消解，但泉奈换了眼睛。人为将体内大部分力量集中在眼部并摘除眼球，阴属性查克拉快速流失，只能勉强维持身体机能。

查克拉团因此有了空隙稳定下来，并孕育出胚胎。

但显然男性是不可能生殖的，肠道内的环境更是极其糟糕，所以现在那团胚胎似乎在进行关于母体内部构造的改造与调解。为了让母体保持最好的生育状态，他停止自身发育，化解了腰部伤势带有的扉间查克拉残留，加速伤口愈合。

同时胚胎吸附部位的肠壁细胞增殖异常，很可能要延伸创造出一个适合胚胎成长的内环境。

如果有足量的查克拉供应，他可能还真的能完成这样的母体改造，然后继续发育。

扉间的另一只手微不可察的地抖了一下。

“你要生？”扉间问。

如果真的放任胚胎改造和发育，等到以后孩子成型，泉奈就真的就成了能怀孕的男人。

这样也没关系吗？

“你要我死？”泉奈反问。

斑的气压明显变得更低些。

柱间和扉间都清楚，仅仅是拿掉这个胚胎，泉奈是不会死的。

但这个胚胎所蕴含的那股阳性查克拉明显是扉间的，柱间不说话。他看着扉间的反应，更加意识到二人之间的关系远没有他们原本以为的敌手那样简单。

“既然你决定了。”扉间双手放在泉奈下腹，加大了查克拉的输入。

之前因为胚胎对泉奈身体改造的干扰，治疗需要阳属性查克拉，也可说是需要千手家的医忍。现在才是向胚胎供给查克拉，维护平衡。

屋里一时没人说话。

“这种情况没有先例，我不知道现在的查克拉量能维持多久。”扉间顿了顿，“你自己应该能感受到，提前一天让人来找我。”

泉奈却从话里听出了别的意思：“宇智波要和千手结盟了吗？”

“停战协议文书早就送达了，结盟的具体事项还要商讨。”柱间答到。

“泉奈，你好好养伤，这些事情哥哥会处理好的。”斑给泉奈压了压被角。

“啊，这种重要的时候……扉间你来照顾我吧。”

“你知道这是不可能的。”

泉奈哼笑一声，没再说别的话。

有了柱间的治疗，他的伤其实已经全都好了。虽然眼睛仍旧看不见……不过估计以后也都看不见的，换上斑的眼睛不过是不想单留一双空眼眶罢了。

除此之外，他其实没什么问题。但以男性之躯孕育后代闻所未闻，谁也不知道会发生什么事，只能再静养着。

扉间隔几日就会探望一次，为泉奈检查身体，并提供足量的查克拉。

静养期间，两族结盟了。

虽然宇智波泉奈重伤，但宇智波斑的力量大幅增长，两族仍以平等状态签订合约。

结盟仪式上，宇智波斑与千手柱间握手言和，两族的二当家也站得极近。

结盟之后，扉间日日都会来了。

宇智波的族人早都习以为常，斑知道泉奈的状态不稳定，也没有阻止。

“你为了达成目的还真是不择手段。”在隔音的结界之内，扉间看着泉奈放松的姿态不禁道。

“我不过是给两族的结盟加个码。怎么？你得到了所爱之人，对方还为你延续血脉，不是很好吗？”泉奈端起茶杯浅浅地抿一口，行为动作仿佛视力如常。

“是啊，很好。”

扉间抚了抚泉奈耳际的长发。泉奈浅笑着，若是不看他将苦无抵在扉间脖子上的手，两人倒真恍若一对恩爱情侣。

“我记得你不希望结盟。”

“对啊，不希望。”

“但哥哥的愿望我全都会达成，他希望我幸福，我当然也会幸福。”泉奈道。

扉间输了，从他喜欢上泉奈的那一刻起棋面就注定无法翻盘，而当泉奈知道这个消息之后更是一败涂地。

过几天，斑去找泉奈的时候在廊沿撞见二人。

泉奈正环着扉间的脖子，热切地拥吻。

斑差点炸了，但是看着扉间有一只手小心翼翼护着泉奈的样子，他终究没有上前。

“柱间，村子的现行法典里没说结婚必须是男女之间吧。”

“嗯？”柱间意外好友的疑问，但还是把相关的卷轴找出来仔细查看，“记得是没有特别说明的……嗯，没说。”

斑又上前自己看过一遍，确认无误后才放下心。

意识到自己在考虑什么之后又是一阵火起，斑揪着柱间的领子就拉他出去打架。但柱间问他是怎么了却绝口不提。

他们二人现在每日都忙得不可开交。除了建村事宜，泉奈还说在他进行换眼手术的时候，有人准备顺着扉间造成的伤口再度重伤他。虽然不知道为什么最终放弃了，但有人能悄无声息潜入宇智波核心地域肆意妄为，肯定图谋不小。

而在斑偶然看过家族神社的那块石碑后，肯定来人是因为泉奈肚子里的孩子放弃的。“互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象。”

一开始意图杀掉泉奈，那绝对会激化宇智波和千手的矛盾。斑得到新眼睛，看清石碑的内容，知道永恒万花筒之上更有新的演化，以及另一条道路——月之眼。就说明那人原本的目标是斑，或者说是斑有可能开启的轮回眼。

现在泉奈肚子里的孩子可能也会拥有这个能力。

而一切，都是为了达成月之眼。

潜入者的问题有斑和柱间处理，泉奈的日常除了偶尔听听火核的报告给些意见，主要就是针对黑暗的训练。

在经过几个月的适应和定向感知训练之后，泉奈行动已经和常人无异。虽然缺失瞳力大幅度削减了他的战斗力，但仍是极优秀的忍者。

所有的事情好像都在泉奈的把控范围内，他游刃有余。

但有一点在他的预料之外——孩子的胎动。

虽然他们有暗地里了解一些关于普通孕妇怀孕的各种症状，但到目前为止除了嗜睡都没有落实到泉奈身上。

所以怀孕期间一直没甚异常的泉奈几乎都快忘了这件事了。

于是已经发育成型并具有一定规模的胎儿表达了他的抗议，在泉奈的肚子里踢了一脚。

泉奈刚拿上手的团子差点又掉回去。

“这个东西，在动。”泉奈摸着自己的肚子说。

“已经是第七个月了，有胎动很正常。”扉间也上手摸了摸，“虽然对你身体的改造花了很多时间，但发育还是很快。”

现在的泉奈已经拥有了一个完整的伪·子宫，胎儿的状态和普通的情况看着没太大的差别。

“哈啊！”刚才胎儿又动了一下，同时传来的异样电流让泉奈错不及防地惊叫出声，浑身都忍不住抖了一下。

扉间的手也跟着在抖。

刚才泉奈的声音实在是……

扉间把泉奈拉进怀里交换了一个亲吻。

这是泉奈愿意给出的代价，仅仅是亲吻的话，他通常不会拒绝。

但今天的泉奈不仅仅是不拒绝。

结束了这个缠绵的吻之后，他甚至覆在扉间的耳边，问：“要做吗？”

扉间的身体一瞬间变得僵直，连他半揽着泉奈的手都好像回不过弯。

“嗤——你又不是没做过。”泉奈凭感觉摸了摸扉间脸上的伤痕，“可以做的吧。”

泉奈和扉间做过一次。

两族结盟以前。

当时的二人都算不得清醒，是一个意外。也是这个孩子的由来。

水乳交融的结合当然会在泉奈体内留下大量的查克拉，阴阳属性查克拉意外融合所产生的胚胎可不是飞雷神斩所造成的。

但他们二人绝口不提此事，扉间也从来没想过他会有更亲近泉奈的机会。

就在扉间揉着泉奈的臀肉思索要用什么东西润滑的时候，透明的粘液就已经濡湿了他的手指。

于是二人知道，那胚胎对泉奈身体所进行的改造远不止那一处。

扉间试探着用二指打开穴口……进去得很容易，内壁也已经完全被粘液覆盖，好像已经做好了迎接的准备。

“怎么……”

“很长一段时间都是这样了。”泉奈抬起一条腿将扉间的上身往下压，“只要稍微有点外力刺激。”

扉间不自觉地想到每次他吻泉奈的时候，对方下身都一片潮湿的模样。下身又硬挺几分。

扉间撑开手把自己稳在泉奈上方，害怕压到他的肚子。左手继续动作着，从三根增加到四根，模拟抽插动作着。

“你行不行啊，要做就快点。”泉奈抬了抬他那漂亮的天鹅颈，性器也已经硬到不行。

扉间俯下身想在泉奈的脖子上咬一口，然而牙齿刚碰到皮肤就被推开了头：“混蛋，你想让哥哥看见吗？”

“不行吗？你不是一直在他面前……”

“不行。”

于是扉间在泉奈的胸口狠狠地咬了一口。

“嘶……”泉奈倒吸一口气，身体却又跟着抖了抖。甚至还伸手，开始抚慰另一边的乳珠。

“我为什么连胸口都开始发胀，总不至于还会产奶吧。”

“谁知道呢。”扉间舔弄着那边的乳晕，然后叼起乳首，用牙研磨着，又猛吸一口，“反正目前还没有。”

随着这些动作，泉奈的下身已经完全湿透了，垫在身下的衣服也都被逐渐浸润。

扉间终于抽回手，捏着泉奈的大腿，换了自己的性器进入。

“唔……”

刚一进去，两人就不约而同地开始颤栗。泉奈是因为身体实在变得太敏感，尤其现在目不能视，其他感官所带来的感受也就更强烈。

而在泉奈这般极致的反应和温热的包裹中，扉间也是忍耐不能。

所爱之人这般毫无防备地躺在自己身下，不仅热情地接纳自己还表现出一系列美妙的连锁反应，圣人也忍耐不得。

扉间看着泉奈白净的脸染上绯色，下身动作着，甘愿沉溺在这一场美好的幻境中。

性事结束，泉奈直接将扉间踢开，翻了个身平复己身的情潮。有点舒服过头了。

扉间缓了缓就开始自觉地打扫现场。他先是给泉奈递了换的衣服，然后直接把被弄脏的东西全部装进卷轴，准备带走处理。自己用水遁清理，并确认屋里也完全看不出痕迹之后，才叫人准备热水给泉奈洗澡。

打开了禁制之后，二人开始相对频繁地做爱，就好像普通的夫妻一样。

于是终究被斑发现了。

先是不由分说地将扉间爆打一顿，然后才恶狠狠地叮嘱二人现在的身体状况要注意些。

斑想着自己的可爱弟弟被扉间拱了就生气，你想想之前两族打得那么狠，扉间那一刀差点了结泉奈的性命，泉奈还要给他生孩子！

生气的斑越发抓紧想把那个躲在暗处做手脚的家伙揪出来。在知道有这么一个人的存在之后，柱间和斑在很多事情上都发现了第三人的影子，但就是一直抓不到人。

结果两边的火气加到一起，斑又和柱间打了一架。

“斑……”被单方面泄火的柱间可怜兮兮看着斑，两次都是这样，至少让他知道为什么啊。

但是斑还真没法开口。

“没有为什么，和我打架很不高兴吗柱间？”

“不不不，我非常享受和斑的战斗，我只是看你心情不虞想要帮你分担一下。”柱间连连摆手，也不知道从什么时候开始，他在斑的面前变得弱势起来。当然不是指武力上，就是……不自觉地心虚，想要认输。

“哼。”

村子已经基本建成，有很多其他的忍族也加入进来。村子起名木叶，第一任火影已经选定是千手柱间。

斑因为要暗地找寻胆敢伤害他弟弟的人，对于柱间被办公室绑定一事不仅没有怨言，反而有些乐见其成。

据说五大国前些日子仿照木叶建立另外几个忍村，所有的事情都在往好的方面发展。

而泉奈……既然是他自己选择的，斑也尊重他。

要是扉间敢欺负泉奈自己就揍死他！

然而被尊重选择的泉奈现在感觉十分地不美妙……

他为什么要留下这个孩子啊啊啊啊为什么！

泉奈将自己锁在房间里，并且下了死命令不允许任何人靠近。因为他现在的状态实在是……

“啊……哈。”泉奈揪紧了被单，蜷缩成一团想要抑制那自体内袭来的快感。

最近的胎动越发频繁且明显了，要命的是胎儿所在的位置很微妙，动作间十次有八次能抵到体内十分敏感的一点。

动作轻了是朦胧的痒意，动作重了是刺激十足的快感。那一阵阵电流毫无规律地蔓延全身，泉奈爽快地全身都在哆嗦。

但是快感过于密集的情况就很要命了。

泉奈现在侧躺在榻榻米上，夹在腿间的衣物已经泥泞不堪，混杂着白色和透明的不同体液，散发出淫靡的气味。

他的手脚几乎完全软了，现在只能半瘫在床上，被动地接受仍在不断袭来的快感。但他已经射不出什么东西了，只有后穴的黏滑体液仍在汩汩溢出。

“该……该死……的……”

体会过情欲的身体在前端得不到满足之后转向了后方的索取。湿透的穴口一阵阵收缩着，肠壁也隐隐约约有些发痒。

扉间用飞雷神转移过来的时候第一个感受到的就是那空气中弥散的麝香味道。

然后他就看见了那几乎让他神经崩断的一幕：

泉奈的衣服乱七八糟地扭着，半遮半掩地包裹着他已经变为粉色的身体，然而该遮的反正是一个也没遮住。兜裆布早就散开在一边了，底裤也被蜕下一半，湿哒哒地堆在膝弯。

泉奈侧躺着，右手的二指正隐了一半在股间动作，浑圆的臀瓣被手指带出的体液覆盖了一半，亮亮地反光。

泉奈的眼角还残留着几滴泪珠，殷红的嘴唇哪怕被咬得紧，也时不时会从中漏出几句呻吟和喘息。

“泉奈。”扉间唤了一声，他在深呼吸几次后上前，准备帮泉奈先把自己打理干净。就床铺的状态来看，他应该已经自己弄了半天了。

“扉……扉间……”泉奈茫然地睁开眼望向他的方向，柔柔的呼唤中还带着一点点哭腔，“难受……嗯，好……好舒服……哈……”

求救的话语被娇吟冲撞得七零八落，那模样更像是在勾引渔夫堕落欲望深海。

虽然不知道发生了什么，但可以肯定的是泉奈现在的状态绝对不是他的本意。过量的快感就要击垮他的神智了。

哪怕胯下坚硬如铁，扉间还是强忍着上前将泉奈抱起来，扒掉那些惨不忍睹的衣服先带他去洗澡。

泉奈手脚绵软，完全用不上力气，扉间只能抱着他一点点清洗。至于衣服……他现在哪里敢脱衣服！

哪怕隔着毛巾也能感受到泉奈身上的热度，更无论擦洗的时候，所过之处都会引来对方的一阵轻颤。

洗着洗着，扉间的性器就钉进泉奈的身体里了。

泉奈只是呜咽一声，没说旁的话。他仰头靠在扉间怀里，真的快被快感磨疯了。扉间能帮他打理干净，至少心理上能好受些。

至于扉间，他在泉奈的身体里多停留一会儿就知道这幅状况是什么问题导致的了。现在他虽然插了进去，却反倒帮泉奈挡住了那来自内部的袭击，让泉奈能喘口气。

感觉自己好像在趁人之危的扉间特别不爽，但温软的内壁和泉奈敏感诱人的模样却在不断教唆他当一回禽兽。

“可以做啊，别碰那里就好，我实在是不行了。”终于恢复些清明的泉奈还在撩拨他。

“我怕你身体吃不消。”最终扉间还是决定把屋里收拾干净再让泉奈好好休息，至于自己……就自己解决吧。

……

哼。

“扉间。”在扉间离开之前，泉奈开口，“等孩子生下来，我们就结婚吧。”

“……好。”

“哦对了，再做个什么东西帮我把后面堵着，他天天这么玩我可受不了。”

“啧。”扉间又回过头来将泉奈压在榻榻米上亲得黏黏糊糊的。

在泉奈的胳膊环上他的背的时候，扉间就知道自己走不了了。如果说面对泉奈自渎的模样还能强自忍耐，但对方发出的邀请他可是完全拒绝不能。

仅仅是再度置身于泉奈体内就让扉间发出一声满足的叹谓。真的决定了要做，扉间也不再畏首畏尾。

动作间，他又想到了些旁的什么：“你为了拉我作挡箭牌还真是豁得出去。”

泉奈尽力向上抬起腰肢，但腹部的重量让这个动作进行得尤为艰难：“我在屋子里关了一天，哥哥回来绝对要问的嗯……我当然得给个说法。”

扉间给泉奈的腰下垫了一个枕头，然后在他小巧的下巴上留下了一个牙印。尽量避开他体内的那一点大开大合地操干着，让泉奈的身子被控制的一耸一耸地往上顶。不再说旁的话。

“怎么？生气了？”泉奈的声音被大幅度晃动的身体切割成碎片，混合着模糊的喘息与吟哦，勉强能听清他到底在说什么。

“我生什么气，你从来不是利用我用得顺手。还能捡这么大个便宜，我生什么气。”扉间掐着泉奈发软到围不住他腰肢不断下滑的双腿，说着又将一条腿往上抬，架在自己肩上。然后在泉奈的大腿内侧咬上一口。

白皙的皮肤衬着一圈一圈的牙印和青青紫紫的痕迹真是漂亮极了。

泉奈招招手，摸到了扉间的脑袋将他往下压，浅浅地亲了他一口。

扉间的动作慢下来，然后很快又开始了新一轮的进攻。泉奈的性器终于颤巍巍地站起身，随着扉间的动作摇摆着拍打他的腹部。

各种肉块之间拍打的声音混合着被搅乱的水声实在太过淫靡，泉奈下意识地睁开眼想要转移些注意力。

灰暗的眼珠茫然地转动，理所当然的什么也看不见。但是就在他看向扉间的时候，视野中竟然出现了晃动的白光。大概是扉间的头发，泉奈还在想。他现在没办法思考太多的东西，直到扉间的脸整个印在他眼中的时候，泉奈才意识到自己又能看见了。

可能是仗着泉奈看不见，扉间完全没有收敛眼底的情谊。那深沉的绯色眼眸就好像宇智波家为爱而开的写轮眼一样，瑰丽得让他心神一荡。

是扉间啊，爱着他的扉间。

泉奈的下身突然一缩，激得扉间立即缴械。他刚想往外退，又被泉奈的腿扣住腰肢。

“就在里面，有什么关系。”泉奈用脚尖蹭了蹭扉间的小腿，“让他多吸收些查克拉快点长大吧。”

无论是话语还是动作都在刺激着扉间的神经，更不要说现在泉奈还在似笑非笑地看着他，就好像很久以前那样。

换眼之后，泉奈很久都没有睁开那双眼睛了。

扉间的脸上掠过一抹羞赧，给他的脸染上一点颜色。虽然很快又消退，但被泉奈看得真切。啊，这个家伙原来还会害羞啊。

泉奈难得的在情事之后与扉间温存。扉间搂着他，在他的脸上点下细密的亲吻，而现在泉奈更想直接腻在他的怀里睡一觉。

这么想着，他也这么做了。让扉间从后面抱着他，泉奈侧躺着，将大部分的力量都压在扉间身上。彼时，扉间还在他的体内没有退出去。

斑回来的时候听说泉奈把自己一个人锁在房间里一整天当然是要过去看看。但是还没到门边就感知到了那么千手扉间的查克拉。

啧。

斑扭头就走。

弟弟大了不中留。

当天晚上，宇智波和千手还不知道，他们的二当家在对面二当家怀(屋)里留宿了。两位族长大人当然是心照不宣。

至于泉奈要的东西，扉间很快就赶工做出来了。但那玩意儿怎么看都是根玉势，而且上面还刻了扉间的飞雷神印记。

泉奈把东西拿到手的时候睇了扉间一眼：“你怎么不把飞雷神直接印我身上呢？”

“我倒是想，不过在结婚之前也可不想再挨你哥一顿打。”

“出息。”

泉奈的眼睛经过三天观察，已经完全恢复了视力。这也让四人对那肚子里的孩子越发好奇。

说是要把母体调节到最佳生理状态就真的是最佳状态，在这之后，泉奈说不定连瞳力都能恢复。


End file.
